Teen Frankenstein
by Morgan Adams
Summary: The title says it all. When a new girl appears in class it only means trouble to the friends of a bad boy named Bryan. Love turns to hate as everyday turns into a dark past they rather forget as the truth reveals a new more powerful Voltaire. R&R PLZ
1. Default Chapter

Okay i thought i'd do something devious and make my character Skyver do something bad for once. i think that Rydell came from 'Grease' but i needed a name for the high school anyways. Hopefully this will be a good story as bit beasts are the main attraction.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Teen Frankenstein**  
  
_**Chapter 1**_  
  
It was like any other day at Rydell high school, where the students either beyblade or lead a normal life. Like one girl tried to do, before things got too out of hand.  
  
A young teenage girl of 15 years of age, with spiked black hair, blood red eyes and a bad boy attitude when ever she was pissed off. Her name was Skyver Cooper or Skyver 'Alice Cooper' Kinomiya, which was her full name.  
  
It was her first day at Rydell after being kicked out off her past 7 schools for starting fights with other people, mainly beyblader's.  
  
She had a bad reputation to hate beyblader's and their show off skills, mainly Tyson who unfortunately was in her classes.  
  
She walked through the gate and up the path to the school passing the hotheaded blader. Many people passed her weird looks, which had included a raven-haired boy with his two toned companion.  
  
"Who is she?" asked the raven-haired boy staring after her. The other shrugged. "Don't know but I'm sure we're going to find out soon enough" he replied.  
  
The bell rang and everyone went to their classrooms for their first lesson of the day. Tyson, Kai and Ray were in English when their teacher, Mr Yamachi, spoke to his class. "Attention students. We have a new student joining us, please welcome Skyver Cooper" he explained. Gasps came from everyone apart from Tyson, Kai and Ray.  
  
The classroom door opened and the 15 year old walked in. Her black hair swayed in front of her face as she looked to the floor. She stopped and turned to face everyone else, then looked up. "Hey she was the one me and Kai saw this morning" whispered Ray. Kai who was sat next to him nodded. " Skyver Cooper. I heard you got kicked out your last 7 schools with a bad reputation of kicking the shit out of beyblader's" he shouted.  
  
Skyver smiled and laughed. "You heard right. And not only that I have other bad reputations which I'm not going to share. So you have to figure them out before I get kicked out of this one as well" Mr Yamachi coughed. " Miss Cooper is there anything you would like to tell us before we start the lesson?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah I do. My name just isn't Skyver Cooper, I'm better known as Skyver 'Alice Cooper' Kinomiya" she said. Tyson fell off his chair. " She is so totally not in my family tree" he scowled. She cast him a dark look and smiled.  
  
"The famous Tyson Kinomiya. Well I hope you treat me like a friend" she walked passed, winking at him before sitting down at a desk at the back. Mr Yamachi started the lesson and later picked on Skyver.  
  
Minutes later Skyver was pacing the hallway before Mr Yamachi came out. "I ask you to answer a question" he started. "And I told you I don't do answers to questions, especially if it's got something to do with dead guys from back when dinosaurs were around!" she snapped.  
  
Mr Yamachi pointed to the door. "I am giving you one more chance Miss Kinomiya or I'm putting you in detention" he finished. Skyver pulled a face at him and entered the classroom. She sat back down at her desk. Mr Yamachi continued the lesson.  
  
She stormed out of the class ripping up a detention slip. Kai followed her. "Is that another bad reputation?" he asked. She nodded.  
  
Ray caught up with Kai. "Hey Kai I'm going to watch Tyson blade coming?" he asked his friend. Kai shook his head." I fear what happens when 'He' finds her" Ray gasped. "One is bad enough, we can't have two. They would duel to see who was the baddest in school" he replied.  
  
Ray ran off to find Tyson as Kai went off in the opposite direction.  
  
Ray ran out of the entrance to the school to find Tyson in a big crowd. He pushed his way through and stopped the match. "Ray what did you do that fo..." Tyson began but didn't finish as he was dragged away. "Tyson we have problem" said Ray his voice dropping to a whisper.  
  
Kai turned into a classroom to where he found 'Him'.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who on earth is HIM??? Review to find out who HIM is and if Skyver and the mystery person will duel out...

Thunderbird 6 are go


	2. When light met dark

* * *

Meh... I'm failing at this story so bad i can't even do a bloody decent chapter anymore...well not for this story any way. But i am trying to extend them as much as i can but i have Thunderbirds in my head, song and movie.

Just please dont hate me just yet, i am trying my best...

* * *

A purple haired teen was spotted rummaging through a teachers desk, pocketing useful items that he could use. Sat on the edge of the desk was his best friend a red head called Tala. Kai shook his head and walked in closing the door.  
  
"Learn to grow up Bryan, or even more bad luck will follow sooner than you think" he replied. The purple haired teen snorted. "Do you think I care? Have you seen the new chick that started today? Man she's hot" he laughed.  
  
Red nodded. "I wouldn't mind her myself actually" he said. Kai shook his head. "Known you, you would screw her then dump her". The purple thief slammed a desk draw shut and scowled at the two. "Fuck you both I'm going to get her first" he growled. The blue haired teen snorted. "Trust me all hell will be set loose when you meet her in person"  
  
Ray and Tyson ran from the yard to find the new girl. They scanned very corridor they could think of, of where she could be. Just then they saw her coming out a classroom near to where Bryan was.  
  
Tyson went up to her noticing that she had a glimpse of Kai in the room directly across her. "Hey Skyver you couldn't do me a big favour could you?" he asked nervously. She smiled at him taking her eyes off Kai. "Oh yeah? What kind of favour?" she replied.  
  
Tyson motioned her away from Bryan. "Can you get my, um... walkie talkie from out of Mr. Yoshihama's room?" She raised a brow. "I've been to Mr. Yoshihama's room a minute ago and I never saw a walkie talkie" she said.  
  
The classroom door opened and Kai walked out. The raven haired boy pressed a finger against his own lips and pointed towards Skyver. The other looked to him and was about to say something when he noticed what he was doing. He turned around to see the back of Skyver. Paniking he slammed the door again after running back in.  
  
"What's wrong Kai? I thought you were leaving to find Skyver?" laughed Tala. Kai sweatdropped. "I changed my mind now" he laughed nervously. Tala looked to him suspiciously. "Don't lie to me Kai, I saw someone's finger pointing behind you"  
  
The purple teen looked to the door, and saw the expression on Ray's face that told him he was up to something. Kai watched as Bryan made for the door. He turned the handle and opened the door. "Hey Bryan why don't you show me some of those unlocking techniques?" preyed Kai. "Later" he replied.  
  
He made a run for his jacket but only managed to push him out the classroom when he was suppose to keep him in. unluckily Tyson hadn't even moved Skyver an inch and all ready 'operation: Troublemaker duel' was a bust. The black haired female teen freed herself from Tyson, turning around to meet the purple ruffian.  
  
She eyed him after he turned around himself locking his cold grey eyes on her blood red one's. "Who the fuck are you?" he growled. She marched up to him smirking. "The name is Skyver, been expelled from 7 schools in the past year, and you are?" "Bryan, school bully"  
  
Tala walked out from the classroom passing dirty perverted looks to her. " I find it hard to believe that they are two classroom thieves talking to each other" he said. She looked to the red head then back to Bryan. " Classroom thief?" she asked. He took a step back. "I'm not done with you bitch. We'll see who is the con in this school!" he growled and stormed down the corridor and out of sight.  
  
"This is going to get interesting yet this isn't the first time. Second time around is even more fun" she laughed looking at Tala, running off in the opposite direction shouting. "Thanks Red"  
  
The leftovers all looked at Tala. "Nice going Tyson and you Tala, your going to get them both expelled" cursed the blue haired teen slamming the open classroom door shut.

* * *

Spoiler: The bitbeasts are really important!!!

Thunderbird 6


End file.
